


Cannot Be Broken

by elladansgirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Thranduil has his own way of getting what he wants from Thorin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play in his world  
> Tittle: Cannot Be Broken  
> Author: Elladansgirl  
> Beta: Nuinzilien (Thank you!)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Dub-com! M/M Slash  
> Type: FCS

“Bring the would-be dwarf king to me.” Thranduil demanded. He'd kept the dwarves locked up in his dungeons for a few days now, and had brought them one by one to see him. Now, it was Oakenshield he wished to speak to.

Thranduil watched as Thorin was escorted into his throne room. Once the dwarf stood before him, Thranduil dismissed the guards and for a while, neither dwarf nor King said a single word.

“I will get what I want,” Thranduil finally said calmly. The dwarf was proving to be as stubborn as the Mirkwood King had expected him to be. In fact, Thranduil would have been disappointed had Thorin proven to be biddable. It only made Thranduil that much more determined to get back what was rightfully his.

“Only if you can steal it from me,” Thorin replied. He stood completely still as the elf walked slowly around him. It was a form of intimidation on Thranduil's part, and the dwarf was making it clear that it was not working 

“Why should I have to steal what is rightfully mine?” Thranduil asked. He stopped directly behind Thorin and watched him closely but the dwarf stood his ground and did not move. “I have a right to take what was once promised.” 

“I made no such promise,” Thorin replied. “I do not make deal with elves who cannot be trusted.” 

“You seem to forget, Oakenshield,” Thranduil stepped closer behind him and leaned down to whisper into Thorin's ear. “I always get what I want.” He smiled when he felt the dwarf shiver slightly. “Always,” 

Thorin stared at the wall across from him. He hadn't been able to hold back a slight shiver, but he refused to allow it to happen again. The elf king had not moved away, and Thorin felt Thranduil's breath against his neck. 

“Tell me, dwarf,” Thranduil started. “Why do you refuse to give me what is mine?” 

“Because it is what you want most,” Thorin replied. “I enjoy knowing I have something you want and cannot have.” 

Thranduil grinned, though Thorin could not see this. The dwarf's reply had impressed him far more than he would ever care to admit. 

“Surely we can come to some sort of agreement then,” Thranduil told him. “Perhaps I may have something you...” He paused for just a second then whispered into Thorin's ear. “Desire.” 

“You have nothing I could ever desire,” Thorin said firmly, trying to ignore the elf's warm breath against his neck. 

“I am not so sure of this.” The Mirkwood King said, his hand moving down the front of Thorin's tunic, then down further, just barely grazing the front of the dwarf's leggings. This time, when Thorin shivered, it was not lightly. “I can feel your interest.” 

Thorin clenched his fists tightly as Thranduil's hand caressed bulge in his leggings. His heavy breathing was not entirely from anger when he felt the need inside him begin to grow. A light chuckle in his ear let him know that Thranduil was enjoying his body's reaction, even as Thorin silently cursed himself. 

“Do as you wish, elf,” he hissed. “I will never give in to your demands.” 

“And what about what your body so clearly demands?” Thranduil asked, almost purring the words into the dwarf's ear. “Will those go unanswered as well?” 

Thorin tried not to react when Thranduil's hand moved inside his leggings, and failed. The light touch against his hardening member made him groan and arch into the touch. 

“Escort him back to his cell,” Thranduil called out suddenly moving away from Thorin. He caught the glare the dwarf shot towards him as he was escorted from the room. 

Over the next few days, Thranduil enjoyed the game. Each day, he had Thorin brought to him and made the same demands. Each time, Thorin refused, as Thranduil expected he would, and each time, Thranduil would bring the dwarf to the very edge of his obvious pleasure, then stop and send him back to his cell. 

“Have you not become tired of this game?” Thorin growled as he was brought in to see Thranduil once more. 

“Not in the least,” Thranduil said with a grin. “I enjoy watching you try to deny your desire.” 

“I desire nothing from you,” the dwarf hissed in reply

“I am no fool, Thorin Oakenshield.” Thranduil replied, showing just a hint of annoyance. “I have felt your desire. In fact,” he added “I have not failed to notice that it takes less and less time for your desire to show.” He stood slowly and made his way to where Thorin stood. “Just as I have not failed to notice you are already hard, and I have yet to touch you. Just the thought of my hand on your flesh has you aroused. Deny it, dwarf, I dare you.” 

Thorin's breathing deepened. He wanted to deny everything Thranduil has just accused him of, yet he couldn't. Every word was true, and they both knew it. However, desiring the King's touch, and giving him what he wanted, were two very different things. 

“I am not the only one who will not admit to such desires, am I?' Thorin replied. “Your robes hide much Thranduil, but not everything. Especially not when you must press close against me when you have your hands on me. I have felt your desire as well.” 

Thranduil's laugh seemed to echo around them, and before Thorin could say another word, Thranduil had turned him around and pulled the dwarf back, bringing their bodies together in one swift move. 

“I wanted you to feel it,” Thranduil hissed in his ear. “Perhaps those gems are not the only thing I now long for.” HE pulled at the laces of Thorin's leggings, untying them. 

Thorin barely bit back a growl when Thranduil's hand wrapped around his hard flesh. As the elf king stroked him, the dwarf found it nearly impossible to catch his breath. He was only vaguely aware that he had been moved. Not until he felt the hard flesh against his own did he realize he now sat in Thranduil's lap. The elf King wrapped his hand around Thorin's shaft as well as his own, stroking them both. 

“NO!” Thorin hissed, briefly coming to his senses and attempting to push Thranduil's hands off him. 

“No?” Thranduil grinned, his hand stopping all movement and resting at the base of both of their hard members. He smiled as Thorin's body arched and he heard the dwarf growling 

“Yes...” Thorin gasped, needing to feel the King's hand moving along his extremely hard flesh. His head dropped back against Thranduil's shoulder as he was once more being stroked. 

Thranduil had always prided himself on his ability to keep in complete control of himself. Yet this control was being tested now as he felt Thorin's shaft twitching against his own hard flesh. Stroking both members didn't seem to be enough now, and the King growled as his need grew. A need he never though he would have... for a dwarf. 

“Fuck...” Thorin's growl had seemed to pull Thranduil from his thoughts, and the dwarf suddenly felt himself being pushed forward until his hands were pressing against the floor to keep himself from falling completely on his face. “I shouldn't want this.” 

“Ohh, but you do,” Thranduil growled. He pushed one hand into Thorin's hair and the other on his hip, pulling the dwarf backwards until he was buried deep inside him. Thorin's pleasure was heard clearly in the way he had called out Thranduil's name, and it only made the King harden even further. 

Once again, Thorin could not deny the truth, and did not even bother to try. At this point, the King was well aware of the pleasure that he was feeling. Thorin grinned wickedly when Thranduil's gasp reached his ears. He had rocked his hips and pushed himself back just as Thranduil thrust forward. 

The hand in Thorin's hair slid to his hips, and Thranduil guided each of Thorin's movements, pulling him back hard with each thrust he gave. Hearing each of the dwarf's growls only add to his own pleasure, and Thranduil wasn't sure how much longer he would last. 

“Now, Oakenshield,” the King demanded, dropping his head back as the pleasure built quickly. Reaching around the dwarf, Thranduil grabbed Thorin's flesh, stroking him hard and fast. It was all that was needed to push the dwarf over the edge,Thranduil following just seconds later. 

Thorin slowly moved to stand, turning his head to look back towards the King. Thranduil had already returned to sit in his throne, and for a few seconds, the two merely stared at each other. 

“Escort him back to his cell.” Thranduil called out, arching an eyebrow when it looked as if Thorin was about to speak, but the dwarf said nothing as he turned away. It was only when he reached the door that Thorin stopped and looked back. 

“I may give in to desire, elf,” he told him. “But you will not break me.” As he left the room, he added, “I cannot be broken.” 

“I most certainly hope not, dwarf.” Thranduil grinned to himself. “I most certainly hope not.”

~ * ~ * ~

Some time had passed when Thranduil and his army arrived in Dale. The elf King had brought food and supplies to those who survived the dragon's attack, waving away their thanks

“You gratitude is misplaced,” he told the man he presumed to be their leader “I did not come on your behalf.” Turning to face towards the mountain, Thranduil scanned where he knew the entrance to be. “I have come to reclaim something of mine.” 

 

~ ~ ~ 

The End.


End file.
